Akuban Knights: Episode 02
Recap 24th March, 1511 They board the ship in Slagmire. 25th March, 1511 Yassi says that their father, the late King Haraziem, has a Will. It is being held by the Head Librarian of the Great Library in Tal'Ushar, Ronnie. 31th March, 1511 Their ship arrives in Sandashar. The Conclave seems to not want Budariousz to be the new King as he has spent so much time in Akuba. Maya visits the seraglio to see her mother, Iris. Maya reveals that she is engaged to the Crown Prince of Mistrya, Louie. Iris approves of this, as it will bring Maya to more power and a more secure future. Iris also shares Gossip with Maya about the Captain of the guard Saleen has been with concubine Mistress Brena, which is against the law. 2nd April, 1511 The funeral for King Haraziem takes place. After the funeral the Major Noble Houses says that they consider Budariousz a foreigner since he had been living in Drekis for so long, especially the family heads of Gil'daaren (Treasury) & Sha'zaaren (Justice). They voted that a election of a new Noble house be considered soon. The Questari (Rangers) family head however is polite to Budariousz before leaving. That afternoon the family meet up for a meeting. Maya suggests Budariousz have a political marriage to one of the other nobles houses to strengthen his claim to the throne. Yassi says they need to travel to Tal'Ushar to see Ronnie for the Will. Budariousz meets with Dunadun of the Questari Family. He says the nobles houses have already met and voted to put a new noble house on the throne, but they haven't decided which family. Maya talks with Saleen about Brena and the conversation doesn't go well. Maya tries to talk to with Brena about Saleen and the conversation doesn't go well. Sara spends time in Sami's library, looking at the maps and books, trying to find a solution. She falls asleep at the table. 3rd April, 1511 The family head down the road on caramels with 2 mercenaries guards towards Tal'Ushar. ] 5th April, 1511 by Matthew Burger ]] Sami talks with Maya about handling combat better. Outside the Taltemoris Woods, Sara notices dozens of killed Kobolds staked to the ground. Budarious knows the Taltemoris Woods are home to goblins and kobolds, but the goblins trade peacefully with Tal'Ushar. As they enter the Taltemoris Woods, they are ambushed by 17 Kobolds. The Kobolds overbear the mercenaries and kill them. Budariousz kicks a Kobold, which flees from the battle. Sara and Maya are dragged to the ground from their camels. The Family kill a number of Kobolds, making the rest retreat. One is captured alive. The Kobold doesn't speak common. Bud lets it go free. The party move on. Almost at Tal'Ushar, a Displacer Beast jumps out of a tree at the party. After a few rounds they damage, the cat turns to flee. They kill the retreating beast. ] The party make it to Tal'Ushar. The walls of the city extend into a seawall to protect the harbor. Towering above everything is the Grypon Tower that houses the Great Library. The Yassi leads the family to the side of the tower to a hallway full of librarian quarters, including where Head Librarian Ronnie's quarters are. The librarian's quarters Inside they discover Ronnie recently murdered and beaten remains. Sara immediately call for guards. The room appears ransacked. The Guards arrive in a few minutes and secure the scene. Budariousz starts questioning the other librarians. An argument was heard coming from Ronnie's room. There is a private archives a few floors up. The search the private archives and discover their father's will. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes